Road of The People
by Wernher von Braun
Summary: A group of PLA soldiers find themselves trapped inside a warehouse after GLA chased them. A green portal saves them from being killed by the GLA but transport them to a world of a messed-up fairy tale where magic exists. See how soldiers trained by a communist and socialist nation cope against tyrannical rulers and fight for the freedom of the people [HIATUS].
1. Saviors of The People

**Saviours of The People**

**I make this story because I got inspired from foldguy24's story, "A Commander's Path: Road To Freedom". And like foldguy24, I also like Familiar of Zero and Command &amp; Conquer: Generals. I already played it since I was a little child. And like foldguy24 (again), I am not able to play it. But it's because I don't remember the installation code. I chose China because foldguy24 (obviously) use US in his/her (I don't know the gender of foldguy24) story and the GLA is...let's just say too evil. **

**The story is takes place shortly after Wales' death which preludes the Albion invasion of Tristain during the first season and during the aftermath of Command &amp; Conquer: Geberals Zero Hour where China has been regarded as the world leading superpower. And like foldguy24's story, expect some really disturbing events. **

**War in games and stories, fun and exciting. War in real life, not so much. **

**And I don't own FoZ or C&amp;C.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Germany**

**1030 HRS **

It's a quiet and beautiful forest. Everything is still untouchable by human hands. However, a person then appear from nowhere. That man wears a military style uniform with helmet. In his hand, there's a Hua Qing Minigun. From how he dressed and weapon at his hand, he's a soldier from People's Liberation Army.

"It looks like I manage to escape." Said the soldier by the name of Captain Ming Wei.

Captain Ming, along with other Mini-Gunners, is escorting the PLA convoy when the Global Liberation Army ambushed them. Despite better equipped, the GLA manage to suppress them. And after those Scud launchers, rocket buggies, and Toxin tractors appear, all hell broke loose.

To make thing worse, Jarmen Kell is also there. How Ming knows that? Because that's the only logical explanation for the death of their tank crew, without the tank destroyed.

After that, his commanding officer order a full retreat. The rest are history.

"OK, what should I do next?"

Right after he said that, something or someone collide with Ming. Ming then move away from whatever it is and point his minigun. Ming then see a man. That man wears something Ming once seen before, a US Ranger uniform. But instead of any US military accessories, it's Chinese. Furthermore, Ming already met this man.

"Lee Alex?" Ask Ming.

"Ming Wei?" Ask the Ranger now known as Alex Lee.

Both Lee and Ming then put their respective weapon.

"Glad to see you alive, Ming." State Lee.

"You too, Lee. Did you see anyone else?" Ask Ming.

"No. It looks like the others go to somewhere else or KIA."

Something then broke Ming and Lee's conversation. It was a sound of engine. When both of them see the source, they see a Technical.

"TECHNICAL!" Ming and Lee then prepare their weapon. But before they can shoot it, a rocket come from nowhere and destroy the Technical.

*Whistle*

Ming and Lee then see the person who whistle. It was a Tank Hunter. He then give a signal to both Ming and Lee to come to his position. When both of them reach his position, they find that the Tank Hunter is not alone. He's with a Pathfinder. Both Ming and Lee know who they are.

"Yuan Wu?" The Tank Hunter, now known as Yuan Wu, nodded in response. "Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome, Ming."

*PPSSIIIIUUUU*

Ming, Yuan, and Lee then turn their attention to the Pathfinder. Lee then find out he shot a Rebel.

"Still good at sniping, Xi?" Ask Lee.

"I am." Answer the Pathfinder by the name of Xi Jie.

"So what should we do now?" Ask Yuan.

"Well, because Ming have the highest rank among us, he should be the one who lead us." Suggest Lee.

After hearing Lee's suggestion, Ming put his minigun at the ground and sit down. He put his hand on his chin while he thinking about the next move.

Ming then stand up, pick his minigun, and clean some dust off his trousers.

"Check your weapons. After that, follow me." Command Ming.

The others then check their weapons. Lee with his M16A4 with M203 Grenade Launcher (attached under the barrel) and mounted ACOG AN/PVQ-31, Yuan with his AT4, and Xi with his Mk 14 Mod 1 with mounted Nightforce NXS 2.5-10x24mm FC-2 w/ZeroStop.

The trio then give an "everything is OK" sign to Ming. They then start moving to somewhere.

* * *

**(Still) Somewhere in Germany **

**1200 HRS **

During their journey, the team encounter several GLA forces. Outnumbered and outgunned, the team silently past them. The team then saw a warehouse at the horizon. They then decided to go there. When they're half away from it, they heard...

RATATATA

RATATA

RATATATA

"I think we should check it." State Lee.

"You think?" Replied Ming.

The team then start running. After few moments running, they see a Red Guard is covering behind a bus in front of the warehouse. He's being shot by 8 Rebels.

Lee then load his grenade launcher while Ming and Xi cocked their minigun and/or rifle. Xi then fire one of the Rebels. The Rebel is down and bring the attention of the others. Lee then fire his M203 and kill 5 Rebels with Ming using his minigun to kill the rest.

The Red Guard then looks at the once-rebels and then get off from his cover. The team once again meet a familiar face.

"Oh my, Qing Shu?" Ask Xi. The Red Guard, now known as Qing Shu, nodded in response.

"It's good to see some familiar faces. Follow me, there's one more friend you should meet." Said Qing.

"Go ahead. I have some business first." Replied Yuan.

The team then see Yuan approach the corpse and take AK-47 with some mags. They know why. AT4 is not effective against infantry. After Yuan finish his looting, the team then follow Qing to the warehouse. When Qing open the door, they find its empty except for one man. It's a Hacker with the name of Jin Shao.

"Jin?! Man, what a coincidence. Meet nothing but a close friends." State Yuan.

"Agree." Added Ming.

Before they can speak more words, the team then heard the sound of GLA battle cry. When the team look at the horizon, they see hundreds of Rebels running at them.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" Command Ming.

The team then close the door and lock it. Few moments later, they can hear a noise that indicate that the Rebels are pushing and knocking the door.

"What we do, Captain? There's no other way out." Said Jin.

Ming doesn't hear it because he's too busy thinking. He knows the door won't last for long. Then, he notices that the rest of the team yank up and have a look at their face that say they saw a ghost.

"What is it?" Ask Ming.

"Look at that!" Replied Lee while he's hand pointing somewhere.

Ming then turn around and found that, much to his shock, there's a green portal suspended on mid-air. The portal shows a light green and grassy forest like the one outside. The area however, is dark which means that are beyond the portal is in night time. This is obviously confusing because it's still noon.

Ming see that they only have two choices; They go through that portal or get captured or killed by the GLA.

"Man, prepare yourself. We'll go to that portal!" Command Ming.

"Ming, are you serious?" Exclaim Qing while the others are looking at Ming.

"Either that or get captured or killed by the GLA. Your choice." Replied Ming.

Qing then nodded his head. The rest of the team eventually agreed with Ming. The entire team then waste no time and go through the portal. Moments later, the portal is closed leaving an empty warehouse.

When the GLA manage to ram the door by using their Scorpion tank, they didn't found anything or anyone. Just empty warehouse.

* * *

**Soldiers of the "recently made" team: **

**Name: **Ming Wei

**Rank: **Captain

**Role in Team: **Leader

**Designation: **Mini-Gunner

**Name: **Lee Alex (Lee is Alex's surname)

**Rank: **Sergeant

**Role in Team: **Close-Quarters Combat (CQC) specialist

**Designation: **Ranger*

**Name: **Yuan Wu

**Rank: **Corporal

**Role in Team: **Heavy weapons expert and Demolition specialist

**Designation: **Tank Hunter

**Name: **Xi Jie

**Rank: **Liuetenant

**Role in Team: **Marksman and Scout

**Designation: **Pathfinder*

**Name: **Qing Shu

**Rank: **Private

**Role in Team: **Medic

**Designation: **Red Guard

**Name: **Jin Shao

**Rank: **None

**Role in Team: **Specialist

**Designation: **Hacker

*: They are soldiers from General "Tigress" Leang's army

Note: The role for Jin Shao in Halkeginia will be shown in the latter chapter(s).

* * *

**I did some modification at the Chinese infantries, like Yuan Wu using AT4 instead of PF-89. Also, all soldiers (except Jin Shao) are wearing bullet-proof vest and army-issue helmet (I don't know what kind of material PLA use for their helmet) because it's stupid if you have enough cash but doesn't equipped your infantries with that. **

**When I say "military style uniform", just look what kind of uniform soldier this day use. The one with pattern for camouflage. By the way, I can't guarantee any romantic developments from my six PLA soldier but it's possible. **

**Expect that I don't update this fanfic quite fast. Also, because it's inspired from foldguy24's story, there'll be some OCs with same name and same event (like Mark's speech to the people of Rodiz because it's too good to be replaced). I do however, will try to make this story different that foldguy24's story. This story is similiar but different (not sure if I am using the right words). Oh yeah, because usualy I am less busy than foldguy24 and doesn't make a vehicle models like him (because I can't use SketchUp or any other similiar software) I can update my story faster than him/her. **

**If you have suggestion or question, fell free to tell me. **

**Review please. **


	2. The People Awake

**The People Awake **

**Some answer to review(s): **

**Guest: **Well, because the Pathfinder is US unit, even though they work for China. So I guess American sniper rifle would be more fit.

About the mix of Sino-American forces. My idea is the rebellion will be lead by 100% forces from China with some US units, weapons, and vehicles.

**I hope the answer is satisfying.**

* * *

**Somewhere in the forest area **

**XXXX HRS (Night Time) **

"Where are we, Ming?"

"I don't know, Jin. Anyone?" The rest of the team shook their head.

After entering the portal, the team found themselves in the middle of a forest at night. But it was noon before they enter the portal. Is something make the time fast forward? China isn't build time machine or anything like this because as far as they know, time machine scientifically is almost impossible. Also, no one in China is smart (or crazy) enough to make it. The GLA doesn't have any resource and expertise to do this. US is also out of question. Because if they can, they'll just wipe out the GLA before they even rise.

"Captain, I think we should use the same frequency." Suggest Lee.

"Good idea, sarge." They then set their radio at the same frequency.

Ming is about to think the next step when they heard an explosion and a burst of flame.

"Alright team, let's check it." Command Ming.

"Wait, use this." Lee then pick some night vision googles from his backpack.

"Why do you bring this?" Ask Yuan as he take the google.

"Well, when we got ambushed, I pick the nearest backpack without even check what's inside."

"Why you did it?" Ask Xi.

Before Lee can answer it, Qing interrupt. "Doesn't matter. It's not important."

With that, everyone put on their google and activate it. The team then follow Ming to the source of sound albeit in a cautious pace.

* * *

**The edge of the forest clearing **

**XXXX HRS (Night Time) **

***Notice: The portal the team went into also allowed them to understand Halkeginian due to the nature of Brimir's unique world gate spell* **

The team then finally manage to get it to the forest clearing only too see a mid-size village is engulfed in flame as it slowly burn the house made of wood.

"Ming, if the explosion come from here, the village must be under attack." Said Jin.

"It must be GLA! Just how many b*st*rds are in their ranks anyway?!" Exclaim Qing.

"Easy there, Qing." Said Ming.

Ming then suddenly think he see something at the sky. In order to make sure, Ming give an order to Lee.

"Lee, use your binocular and check the sky!"

Although Lee find it strange, he still do it. He then toggle it to a higher magnification. His teammate see him gulp as he looking at his binocular.

"What did you see, Lee?" Ask Ming.

"A..a..dragons." Answer Lee slowly.

"What?!" Exclaim Ming and Xi, who is nearby.

Ming then borrow Lee's binocular and look at the sky while Xi use his rifle scope. Both of them see three dragons flying to somewhere.

"I think I know where we are." State Ming.

"Where?" Ask Yuan.

"In a European fairy tale."

The other, except Xi and Lee, raise their raise their eyebrows in response.

"I mean look at the facts. Me, Lee, and Xi saw three dragons at the sky. Also, I am pretty sure that no village in Germany, which I am not really sure did they still have a village, have a building from medieval Europe-era." Explain Ming.

The explanation silenced any doubts in his teammates mind.

"So, what should we do now?" Ask Qing.

Before Ming or anyone can give a reply, they hear a commotion from the village. Apparently, a wounded man is trying to escape from the village. Then, a man in fancy wizard robe and wielding some sort of long wooden stick see him. The fancy man then summon a fireball and throw it at the villager, burning him to cinder. The team then immediately duck to avoid being spotted. Thanks to their camouflage pattern uniform (ghillie suit for Xi) and darkness, it's really difficult to find them.

"OK, I take my word back. This isn't a fairy tale." Said Ming. "This is a f**k*d up fairy tale."

"Back to my question." Remind Qing.

As soon as the man in fancy robe turn his back, Ming answer the question.

"We'll get rid of every hostiles in the village. We don't know how many are they, so keep your eyes open. Take them silently and fast so they can't retaliate. The guy that burn the poor man earlier can do some "Harry Potter", so be careful. Also, make sure to secure as many villagers as you can."

"Affirmative." Replied Ming's teammates.

"Wait, before that, put this in your weapon." Xi then pick some suppressor from his pocket.

Lee then pick a suppressor and attached it to his M16A4. So does Yuan and Qing with their AK-47 and/or Type 56. Ming draw his Type 54 pistol and attached a suppressor on it. Xi and Jin doesn't do it because the former already has suppressor attached to his weapon and the latter, being a Hacker, doesn't equipped with weapon.

When they finished, Ming want to ask about the suppressors but decide not to when he remember about Xi's "just-in-case" attitude.

"5 hostiles detected." Report Yuan after he see 4 men wearing medieval-era knight armor and the last one is the man they saw burn the villager earlier. "Shoot those b*st*rds at the head."

All armed members of the team then zeroed in their respective target. Ming then see all his teammates nodded, meaning that they sure their shot(s) will kill.

"Xi, take the first shot." Command Ming.

Xi then wait for a moment...and then shoot the guy with fancy robe, followed by shots from his teammates to the knights. All 5 hostile simply fall dead without noise that can be heard.

Ming ordered an advance using hand gesture. The team then arrive at their now dead hostiles. The team then drag the bodies and hid it in nearby hay cart to prevent anyone knowing about their attack.

The team then continue their searching for more targets to shoot. When they reach a house that looks like a forge from medieval European-era, both Lee and Jin ask a permission from Ming to check it. Ming give the permission with he, Qing, Yuan, and Xi providing covering fire if needed. Much to Lee and Jin surprise, the forge contains long swords, spears, daggers, arrows, bows, crossbows, bolts, steel shields, armors, arbalests, and even muskets. The last weapon the duo. Being a gun nut, the muskets resemble the antique discovery-era muskets that they would like to collect.

The duo then return to the team and report the area is clear. With that, the team move on. When the road split into three, Ming stopped the team.

"Alright, split up." Command Ming. "Jin, Lee, go to the left. Qing and Xi, go to the right. Yuan, you with me. If you encounters those 'Harry Potter' guys, hit them in the hand or head. "

The others nodded their head in agreement. The team then split into three and move toward their respective road.

* * *

**Inside one of the house in the village **

**XXXX HRS (Night Time) **

A knight can be seen pushing a woman to the ground.

"Hah. This is what happen if you go against the will of my lord." Said the knight.

The knight then draw a sword and point it at the 19 years old, badly beaten and wounded woman. There are also two more knights in the house with an amused expression on their face. The woman then close her eyes, waiting for her impending death.

Before the knight can stab her, there's a hole in his head created by a bullet from Mk. 14 No. 1 rifle. The knight then fall and kiss the ground. His friends saw it. But before they can react, a bullets from Type 56 finish them off. They then also fall to the ground with blood gushing out from their head.

The woman expected herself to feel a cold metal rip her body, but it never came. When she open her eyes, she saw two men wearing a strange uniform who have their eyes concealed by what seems to be tinted glasses albeit larger. One of the men wears something like grass while the other one has a round helmet that is unusual for her. The same thing they have is a muskets they have. Both are different, but she never saw both in her life. Then, she notice that the knights that want to kill her is lying at the ground with a large amount of blood coming from their head. Obviously, the cause of their death is a bullets from these strangers muskets. But she never hear any sound of gun fire.

"Don't worry. You are save now." State Xi. He then notice the wounds at the woman. "Qing, patch her up."

The woman then see the another strange man come to her with what it seems to be a medical bag. The man then take medical supplies like bandage and bottle containing unknown substances from the bag.

The man then spill the substances from the bottle at her wounds and it feel painful, but then it's start to feel cooler, and finally become as cold as night breeze. Once that is done, the man then wrapped up her wounds in bandage to prevent more bleeding from happening.

"Don't worry, we'll come back. Let's go, Xi." Said Qing.

With that, both strange men that rescued her leave the house and go to somewhere else. She can only hope that those men survive so she can say her thanks.

* * *

**At the street of the village **

**XXXX HRS (Night Time) **

Lee and Jin is walking with cautious pace when Jin suddenly stop. Lee then see Jin is looking at the sky. Curious, Lee also look at the sky. What he see make him speechless.

Up in the sky, the duo see two moons; one is red and small while the other one is blue and big. The positions of the stars is also not in their right place according to their knowledge.

"What the hell?! Two moons. And the positions of the stars." Exclaim Jin.

"Calm down Jin. We'll figure this out later. First, we take care of this massacre." Replied Lee.

When they about to move, they hear a footsteps. Lee then tell Jin to take cover at the alleyway using hand gesture. When they hide at alleyway, they hear the footstep is getting closer and closer. Lee then draw his Beretta M9 with suppressor and give it to Jin, who take it.

When the footstep is really close, Lee burst out from his cover. He see 3 men; one is a mage right in front of him while the other two is a knights, right behind the mage. Lee then spartan kick the mage, making him colliding with the knights. Lee, who already set his M16A4 in full-auto, spray all bullets in his mag to the group in front of him. Jin then come out and see a knight is coming to them from behind. Jin then aim his Beretta and fire two bullets at the knight's head, killing him.

"Wow. You quite good." Said Lee after he saw Jin's action.

"Thanks. Although I don't have weapon, thanks to my father, I actually know how to defend myself." Replied Jin.

Lee then reload his rifle. "Alright then. Let's move." Said him.

Lee and Jin then continue their journey.

* * *

**At the (another) street of the village**

**XXXX HRS (Night Time) **

Ming and Yuan can see what looks like a village's plazza at the end of the street. During their adventure, they encounter some knights and mages, which right now is dead. When they walking to the plazza, they regroup with Lee, Jin, Qing, and Xi. Although they don't speak to each other during the meeting, they show a face that says "glad you're alive".

The team then see the three dragons Lee, Ming, and Xi saw through binocular or scope earlier. The appearance of the dragons make the entire team freeze in their feet, but they eventually shrug it off as they see a man in fancy robe with 3 knights. The team then hide behind the wall overlooking the plazza so they can't get spotted. They decide to launch a surprise attack.

"Man, never thought in my life I am gonna see a dragons. Too bad they're enemies. Captain, do you want them...minced?" Ask Yuan.

"Bring it on, Corporal." Replied Ming. "Qing, Jin, give those knights some leads at the mark. Xi, you'll responsible to give that fancy guy a lead in the head. Lee, throw a flashbang at my order. When the flashbang explode, it'll be our mark. After that Lee, shoot one of those dragons with M203 round. Yuan, do the same with you AT4."

The team then prepared as Ming's instruction. It took only a few moments for them to get ready.

Lee then use his entire arm strength to throw the flashbang towards the enemy. After a few seconds...all hell broke loose.

The flashbang exploded, creating an insanely loud voice and blinding light. This makes the targets covering their eyes and ears in pain along with the dragons who growl in pain due to teh combination of voice and light. The team are unaffected due to the nature of their googles capable of deflecting unnecessary light and also because they too far to hear the voice.

Qing and Jin then spray a large amount of bullets to the knights, killing them almost instantly. Xi fire the guy in fancy clothes in the head and causing him to fall and kiss the ground with blood coming out from his head. Lee and Yuan then fire their M203 and/or AT4 to the dragons, killing two of the three dragons. Those two dragons the fall with their face incarcerated by explosion from either M203 round or AT4 rocket. The last dragon is about to breath a stream of fire when suddenly his face is riddled by a lot of bullets from Ming's minigun. When Ming stop his shooting, the dragon fall to the ground with its FUBAR.

"All targets eliminated. Men, hold your fire." Command Ming.

The team then go to the plazza with their finger on their weapon's trigger so they can shoo any enemy that suddenly shows up. Once they are in the range of now-dead targets, Qing check them, especially the dragons to make sure none of them is still alive.

"All targets are dead, sir." Report Qing to Ming.

Suddenly, a large number of people appear from the houses overlooking the plazza. Almost all of the team members point their weapons at them, Ming however use his hand to signal them to lower their weapons. As Ming expected, it's the villagers that live in this village and all of them have shocked expression at their face.

"My friends, it's time to find out where the hell are we." Said Ming. His entire friends understood what he meant.

* * *

**At the village **

**0745 HRS **

"So, let me summarize it. We're currently in Albion, whic is also known as the floating nation. There's also the nations of Tristain, Germania, Gallia, Romalia on the mainland continent of Halkeginia." Said Ming.

"Yes, it is good that you and your friends manage to cope with this." Said a village elder with thick white hair and beard. "Ah, before I forgot, thank you for saving us from Reconquista's soldiers."

"Reconquista?" Ask Lee.

"They're group of nobles that have successfully overthrown and kill the entire Royal family. Right now, they are controlling the country. If I am not wrong, their goal is to unite the entire nations at Halkeginia and declare a holy war against elves."

"_Great. We're in a f**k*d up fairy tale, double time. Also, what with this Reconquista? They remind me about a group of Spaniards that I read in history books or internet, except this one is lead by a group of nobles so crazy even crazy people will call them crazy. And burning village without reason? I should comment those Spaniards for not being as bad as this. Except the part where they massacred those muslims._" Thought Ming to himself. "_And elves? Just how many European's folklore in here? Well, at least its not chinese. If it did, then we'll go against chinese dragon. Dealing with it will be a pain in the ***._"

"Why are these guys attack this village?" Ask Jin. The village elder shook his head in response.

"I don't know. They could be doing this for nothing. This is just one of their routine habit of exploiting us. I am sure the noble who's commanding them have no idea they're here. It's not like he cares anyway." Replied the village elder with anger. This doesn't go unnoticed by Ming.

"Just how long this has happen?" Ask Ming with hope that...

"For a few months." And his hope is shattered.

"_F**k*ng ***holes!_" Exclaim Ming in his mind.

"I understand. Did you guys made any effort fight them off?" Ask Yuan.

"We didn't. Why would we? We don't have any magic so.." "Hold on!"

The village elder stop his sentence when Ming suddenly interrupt.

"Sorry for that. But are you saying this mongrels are that tough? I fight many of them and I don't even feel tired."

The village elder's eyes become wide when he hear Ming's words. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, is not that hard. I just shoot them, mostly in the head, and they fell, never to wake up again. So how fighting them is hard?" Answer Ming.

The explanation from Ming makes the village elder speechless. Before anyone can say any more words, they see Xi and Qing is escorting the woman they saved earlier that night.

"Rose!" Shout the village elder as he make a run to the woman now known as Rose.

The village elder then give a hug to Rose, who gladly hug back.

"Is she your granddaughter?" Ask Qing.

"Yes. How did you know that?" Ask the village elder back.

"Because the face of your granddaughter and your face is somewhat similar. Furthermore, you hug her, which people usualy only did to friends or relative." Answer Xi.

"I see. By the way, I am Peter, the village elder of this village, and you are in the village of Armond, a village that producing weapons for the Albion crown."

"A village that producing weapons, eh? That makes thing a lot more easier." Said Ming who approched the village elder now known as Peter.

"What do you mean?" Ask Peter.

"I have a question. If you have a chance to fight, will you take it?" Ask Ming.

"I-I am sorry, young man. I didn't catch what you trying to say." Replied Peter.

Ming doesn't say anything for a few moments. He then start to speak.

"I am talking about inciting a revolution to throw this b*st*rds from their power. Sounds good?"

"W-what?!" Exclaim Peter. "It's impossible. You wo.."

"Look, did you see what those people did? Soon or later, they'll kill everyone in this village, including you and your granddaughter. And not just this village, the other village will also suffer the same fate. Yes, there's a chance that we may die and the revolution is failed. But it's better to die defending yourself than just get killed without a fight like an animal."

"You're right, young man. But can you motivate the people?" Ask Peter.

Peter is referring to the people of Armond who just watched the conversation. Ming then turn around and approach the people of Armond. He then speak to them with calm but firm tone. This is what he said:

_I know that all of you are devastated by the crimes that have befallen on your village thanks to the tyrannical people...no, dogs currently in charge of this country. Throught that, I am sure that some of you have lost your beloved one or somebody important to you. Will you simply let happen, then again and again or will you grab a weapon and fight for your freedom and rights? I know once you fight there's a chance for you not to come back alive. However, your sacrifice will ensure a peaceful and free society for your sons, daughters, and grandchildren. You can also face your parents saying that you died protecting those you valued most. There's no shame in that. The same lies on the nobles who take advantage of you, your loved one, your properties, and even your souls through your life. These dogs profit through your own cowardice, but even that has its own limit. I declare, NO MORE. This injustice has to STOP. Everyone, we must band together and put the end of this evil. This evil is made from flesh. By fighting this evil, we shall reclaim our freedom, dignity, and rights. _

When Ming finish his speech, he get shocked stares from from the people. After a few moments, one person start yelling in agreement, followed by another, and another until all people are yelling in agreement. The once pessimism and and fear in eyes of the people are now replaced by determination, fervor, and will to fight. Both Ming and his teammates are familiar with this situation. They usualy find people in the area that once under the GLA control tend to have a looks of fear in their eyes. In this case however, he never expect for a tragedy-devasted people to have that much enthusiasm.

As the people yelling in unison with lines "FREEDOM! FREEDOM! FREEDOM!", Ming turn to them and said "Since all of you are going to the battlefield, me and my friends will teach you the ways of warfare far more superior than anything that those dogs have in their sleeves. Expect a great deal of training in three hours." As Ming said it, his friends move forward so the crowd can see them.

"To all blacksmiths, you guys better prepare yourself to make a weapons particularly muskets. My friends here, Lee and Jin will assist you in creating a much more powerful version of muskets called rifles." Command Ming.

Ming knows about Lee and Jin's unusual expertise in weaponry to the point where they capable of crafting WWII-era weapons provided that they have the resources to do the job. In fact, Ming and the others once saw the duo made WWII-era bolt-action rifle when they off-duty. In this case, they're expertise will be a lot of help. At the same time, several men nodded to Ming's order, meaning that they're blacksmiths.

"Alright men, let's go to the weapon forges. I'll leave the rest to you, Ming." Said Lee.

Ming nodded in response. With that, Lee and Jin, along with the blacksmiths left the area. Peter then approach Ming.

"What's the name for this armed group then?" Ask Peter.

Ming then put his hand at his chin and think. He then get an idea.

"This group will be called...Albion People's Liberation Forces." Answer Ming.

With that, a war of liberation is under the way...destined to change the history of Halkeginia..._forever._

* * *

**I come with the name of Albion People's Liberation Forces from...well, People's Liberation Army (Chinese Armed Forces). Albion People's Liberation Forces, or APLF for short, will be a highly trained resistance forces thanks to the training that they'll from the PLA soldiers. And like their Generals counterpart, the ideology of APLF is communism-socialism which adapt capitalist techniques. To put it easy, think about Real Life China policies with some element from Generals China (like where civil liberties are increased). **

**I won't be posting about the amount the PLA soldiers team's ammunition as their ammunition, along with weapons, grenade, and TNT or dynamite will be produced later.**

**FUBAR is acronym for "F**k*p Beyond All Recognition/Repair/Reason".**

**Now, what will happen if APLF have a Weapon of Mass Destruction like...NUCLEAR?**

**If you have question or suggestion feel free to tell me. **

**Review please. **


	3. Arm The People

**Arm The People **

**Some answers to review(s): **

**Toyo Miko: **I am trying my best with the sentence. As for the ammunition, believe it or not, there's a way to create your own ammunition. If you have the skill, tools, and resource.

**Achilles and takken22: **English isn't my native language, it's my second. For suggestion 1: Still searching. 2: I know it's a bit fast, but I am trying my best.

**Guest: **I am trying my best.

**PPsyrius:** That's actually not sounded to unrealistic. Remembering how Generals China love propaganda. The only unrealistic about it is healing units. Seriously, how you heal someone by giving him propaganda?

* * *

**The Village of Armond**

**0930 HRS **

The village of Armond is a village located on grassy plains. Rich with so many mineral and metal, making the village is very known for its mineral deposits. The village however, is not famous for that. Instead, thanks to their mineral abundance, especially iron, the villager manage to make one of the best weapons in Albion, perhaps Halkeginia. That is what makes them famous.

And not just the mineral deposits. Armond also has a large supply of premium-quality hardwood because the village is near a really massive forest. In case of weaponry, they used the wood to make muskets. The village is 1000 kilometers away from Londonium, the capital city of Albion. Due to their main business, which are forging weapons, Armond become an important village to the goverment of Albion, both the Original Kingdom of Albion and Reconquista.

Right now, the people of Armond are repairing their village after the attack from rogue Reconquista's soldiers. They were should be death by now, because although they make a really good weapon, they're not a good fighter. It was thanks to the mysterious strangers that they manage to survive. When the people of Armond asked who they are, they identified themselves as soldiers from People's Liberation Army, a name that sounds strange to the people of Armond. The PLA soldiers said that the people of Armond can call them "The People's Army".

During the repair, the villagers find out that some houses just need some repair, others need a really intensive. And some need to be destroyed first, and then get re-build. Because of that, some villagers need must live in some sort of cabin. Nevertheless, they consider themselves lucky. If The People's Army didn't come...no, they didn't even want to know what will happen.

"Oi, Jason. Give me a hand over here."

"Right away, Norton."

While the villagers repair their village, the People's Army are preparing for Albion People's Liberation Forces, or APLF for short, first training.

Before the repairing is occurred, the villagers and the PLA team buried the corpses of the Reconquista's soldiers and dragons. They buried really deep underground and the villagers with the team also erased every one last evidence that say "There was Reconquista's soldier here". With that, if and event where Reconquista send another group of soldier. No one will find any evidence, or for a more right word, excuse and start killing them again.

* * *

**Weapon forges at the village of Armond**

**0945 HRS**

The blacksmiths are busy creating a more powerful version of muskets that Lee and Jin called rifles. From how it looks, musket and rifle doesn't have much different. Both however, use different type of ammunition and the latter also have a more complicated mechanism than the former. Musket use metal ball as ammunition while rifle use cartridge. In term of performance, the rifle beats the musket at all level. Rifle has a higher penetration thanks to it's cartridge, greater stopping power per shot, longer range, better accuracy, more clip capacity, and even higher chance to kill someone, as long as the cartridge sink in somebody flesh, hit his/her vital organ(s), and doesn't receive medical attention. And just to make sure the person you want to kill is dead, kill the medic or make sure the medic doesn't knows how to treated a gunshot.

Overall, Jin and Lee are amazed at how well the blacksmiths are able to recreate the rifles. The blacksmiths may be look experienced but when the PLA duo saw how well the blacksmiths craft a weapons they just recently saw with great efficiency, they became speechless. Jin believes that "amazing" is not good enough to describe the blacksmiths skills. Lee remembers that just an hour after they arrived at the weapon forges, Jin used his laptop and showed them a whiteprint for a rifle known as Type 99 rifle Arisaka. After that, the blacksmiths start making it and right now, there's more than 100 of them. About the quality, they're good enough to be used. The rifles have been modified to use 5.56X45 mm, similar to the bullets Lee's M16A4 use instead of 7.7X58 mm Arisaka. This occurs because neither Jin or Lee know how to create the latter cartridge. And if they don't know, so does the others. Because of that, they need to be creative. Lee really hoped that the rifles is truly good enough to be used. The other modification is that a suppressor can be attached to the rifles, designated as Arisaka. It has almost the same proportions as the base rifle though.

Lee and Jin are also showed the blacksmiths another whiteprint of a weapon called Type 99. Instead of rifle however, this Type 99 is a light machine gun.

Because Type 99 LMG, designated as Type 99 is also using 7.7X58 mm Arisaka, the LMG will also use 5.56X45 mm. However, right now there is only 20 Type 99 available. And most of those LMGs need to be re-crafted from scratch. The weight of Type 99 is also heavier than the original, although thankfully, it's only slightly heavier. Lee and Jin believe this is happening because the blacksmiths never created a rapid-firing weapon before.

While the blacksmiths created the weapons, Lee and Jin were drawing a whiteprint of both weapons at the paper in order to save the battery of Jin's laptop. Lee intends to have the blacksmiths created an assault rifle, like a copy of AK-47 or Type 56, but decided to do it later. First, he'll let the blacksmiths learn how to efficiently created a World War 2 era weapons before start creating a Cold War era weapons.

"How long are you in this kind of business?" Ask Lee suddenly, which surprised one of the blacksmiths.

"Most of us start our work since were 16, sir." Replied a 30 years old blacksmith.

"That's impressive. And don't call me sir, call me sarge!"

The blacksmiths look at each other before they're nodding in agreement. "Understand, sarge!"

Lee then turn his attention to Jin who just recently return.

"Ah, Jin. How those guys are?" Ask Lee.

"You mean those who make the TNT?" Lee replied Jin's answer with a nod. "They already get the formula. But since we don't have chemist, we better be careful."

"I see. Alright, I am going to see the grenades." Lee then turn his attention back to the blacksmiths. "Keep the progress. Also, please make a copy of this knife."

Lee then draw his M9 bayonet and handed it to a blacksmith who nodded when he receive it. Lee then leave them and go to the location of another blacksmiths.

* * *

**APLF Training Grounds**

**1020 HRS **

Ming, Qing, Lee, Yuan, and Xi, along with Peter, the village elder, are at the training grounds which is located at a grassy plains near Armond. The village of Armond is a mid-size village with more or less a thousand inhabitants. At the present, the Albion People's Liberation Forces is at 350 strong men capacity. Although their number is small, Ming once heard about how Fidel Castro started a revolution with 82 men against Fulgencio Batista and won at the end. To make matter worse for Batista, he got support from US and still loss. So, the number of people in APLF is theoretically enough to start a revolution. So far, the men of APLF are doing a great progress in their training. Ming and the others doesn't need to worry about attack from Reconquista. The soldiers they killed are nothing but something like "go without superior's permission", therefore, have no contact with their HQ.

Xi is busy teaching at least 200 men on marksmanship. At first, he teaches them the theory for performing a headshot and heartshot. Xi then pick an Arisaka and, much to his delight, the rifle is lighter than his Mk 14. Probably because the former is made mostly from hardwood and some metal for the barrel, lever, and trigger while the latter is made 100% from metal. Although Arisaka is an old rifle, for Xi it's better than musket. Xi then pick a stripper clip (which obviously loaded a cartridges), load it inside the rifle, taking aim at the tin can that has already been prepared, and shot it. When Xi turn his attention to the villagers, he can see enthusiasm from them. Xi knows about how horribly inaccurate the muskets are. The other reason must be because the rifles can have 5 cartridges, maximum, inside it, meaning that the person who use rifle doesn't need to reload every shot and just need to simply cock the lever to fire again, as long as there are still cartridges inside. Also, the rifles is loaded at the back instead at the front, saving some precious time.

"First group, line up!" Command Xi. 10 men then approach him while holding their rifles in their hand with refined military discipline fashion.

"Take aim!" The group then start aiming their rifle to the ceramic plates, the position at least 200 yards from their location.

"FIRE!" With that order, the group shot and destroy all plates, in one salvo. The men then cheered and some do a little dance for their little success. For them, what the rifles did is something muskets can only do in sufficient numbers, but that "sufficient" numbers is 20 to 60 men in tight-knit formation, making them a good target for artillery.

"Alright. Second group, line up!"

Lee on the other hand, after checking the their weaponry, is teaching about 80 men about the basic concept of hand-to-hand combat and several important close quarter combat techniques. Although this men are still a beginner, Lee can see their potential. Lee then see one of them make a dent on the training dummy with only a few punches. After that, Xi teach them different grappling techniques, just in case they manage to get right next to the enemy soldier. Aside from that, he also teach them various martial arts techniques like Wing Chun, Savate, Muay Thai, and many more.

In Yuan's place, he teach 25 men about explosive. He uses the TNT for the practice. First, he and the men construct some sort of wall made from woods and stone, which in theory, resemblance a fort. Then, Yuan shows the men how to make the TNT able to explode. First, he makes a cylinder from the TNT. When someone ask the reason, Yuan responds is that cylinder is somewhat feel familiar, along with block. Then, he put a blasting cap inside it and making sure everything good.

"OK, this one is the most dangerous part." Yuan then pick a box of matches. "Who wants to do it?"

A man then raise his hand. Yuan then toss him both the matches and TNT.

"Alright, I already tell you how. Are you sure?" Yuan's question is answered by a nod. "Then do it."

The man then go to the wall and plant the TNT. He then take a match, igniting it, and then do the same to the fuse of the TNT. The man then run as fast as possible to the secure location, followed by Yuan and the others.

"FIRE IN HOLE!"

DDOOOOAAARR

At their location, Yuan and the men can see the wall has been blown up to pieces. The men then chearing for the result.

"Alright, men. Let's built another wall."

Despite the harsh training, no one is showing any sign of tiredness. It looks like because the men now found a way to get their revenge.

In the other side of the training field, Qing is teaching 25 men about first aid. He shows them that if someone bleed, they should put a pressure on the wound(s) in order to stop the bleeding. Then, they must cleaned the wound(s) with a really, really clean water, which he'll shows later how to get it. And then finally wrapped the wound(s) with bandage. Qing then also teach them how to treat someone with a broken bone(s) and how to carry somebody who is wounded.

Ming teach the rest of the men a few but important tactics and strategy. This men will be the first officers of APLF, since 5 people is not enough to lead 350 men.

As the training went on, Peter noticed a familiar figure among the men being trained by Xi. Curious, he start approaching the figure. When he get a clear sight, Peter is shocked to find out that the figure is Rose, wielding the new rifle and firing it.

"Wow, you're good, kid." Said Xi with a thumb up in the air to Rose.

"I am not a kid." Respond Rose with an annoyed tone.

Suddenly, Rose feels someone is behind her. Turning around, she finds her grandfather.

"What are you doing?" Ask Peter. His tone indicates that he's in a bad mood. _Really _bad.

"T-t-they killed mom and dad. This is my way to get my revenge!" Answer Rose.

Peter just stood there while Xi and Lee are just watching from their place. Peter then feels a hand at his shoulder. He turn around and find it was Ming.

"Listen, Mr. Peter. We're going to face a large army, so we need every person available for the battle. Your granddaughter is old enough to wield a firearm, and...those ******** will not spare her. So I think it's better to fight and die than die without doing anything," Said Ming.

"But it doesn't justify this! War is..." Before Peter can finish his sentence, Ming give a signal to him which means "silence, please".

"War is disrespectful business. There's no honor in it. From war to invade other nations, to war of independence, honor is almost non-exist. From where I come from, if we can get what we want without spilling a blood, even if it's long, we'll take it. And if you're talking about the code of honor those bourgeois established, It's nothing but a bluff and lie. Those 'honor' only applied when they're fighting another bourgeois or never at all. They burned your village and kill some people you know last night. Is that honor?" Explain Ming.

Peter didn't talk. He just stood there after hearing Ming's explanation. He then let out a sigh before speaking, "I concede."

Peter then left for a nearby hut. Before he reach it, he turned around.

"By the way, what's a bourgeois?" Ask Peter

"I'll explain later." Replied Ming.

Ming then turn his attention to Rose.

"Are you sure you want to fight?" Ask Ming.

"Yes!" Answer Rose firmly.

Ming can see that in Rose's eyes there's a sense of burning determination and will to fight which is something he only see in the bravest soldiers he met. She may have wounds and black marks around her but her resolve seem to make it look like nothing. It's even a wonder that she can still use the rifle and land a hit despite her body condition.

"Alright. Then continue your training but don't push yourself too hard. Landing that shot is more than enough. I already told Xi to give you a rest after you finished the training in case you decided to join." Said Ming.

"Yes. And thanks again for saving me and my village." Replied Rose.

Rose then return to the group being trained by Xi who then resumed the training. Ming then see Lee is approaching him.

"You know Ming, what we did is something like what CIA did." State Lee.

"You mean Special Activities Division?" Lee nodded as a response. "Well, kinda. Except we're not American and we have no support from our government."

"Anyway, let's continue the training." Added Ming.

After some minutes, a group that Xi and Lee are teaching are in a rectangular formation.

"Alright, listen up. I want all of you know how to use rifle and perform hand-to-hand combat, so Xi and Lee will be switching place to train all of you. Is that clear?" Said Ming.

"Yes, Commander!" Replied both group. They then give Ming a salute.

Ming is amazed by how firm these men called him "Commander". He can see that Xi and Lee give him a look that say "Nice".

* * *

**Weapon forges at the village of Armond**

**1130 HRS... **

"OK, let's see what we have!"

Currently, Jin is examining the weapons the blacksmiths created. He maybe only a Hacker in the PLA, but that doesn't mean he knows nothing about weapon's quality.

"Hmm, this should do." State Jin as he inspecting the details of hand grenade designated as the M24 grenade.

Jin then turn his attention to the pile of TNT. "Whoa, this is a real deal."

Jin already knows that the TNT is working from the explosion at the training grounds, but he still amazed at the quality. He see that the TNT is a bit rougher than usual, but at least it's work. The TNT is really good at breeching locked or fortified doors and for a booby trap.

Suddenly, a man is approaching him.

"The commander says that an attack at the outlying outpost will be carried out at midnight. He wants all weapons to be ready." State the man.

"Commander?" Ask Jin.

"Err, the man who leads your group when you were saving us. His name end with 'ing'."

"_Ming as Commander? Well, he has the skills._" Thought Jin.

"Of course. Tell him all the weapons are ready and can be used anytime by now!" Said Jin

"Affirmative, sir!" Replied the man with a salute.

"_Wow. He even managed to instill standard military protocols. All that's left is uniform._" Though Jin after seeing the man response.

After the man was gone, Jin goes to the window to see what's happening outside. There, he see the men arrayed in rectangular formation while Ming seems to debriefing them about the attack. Behind him, stood Lee, Xi, Yuan, and Qing.

"We have the people's liberators now." Comment Jin when he see the situation outside. He then go back to the blacksmiths to help them.

Back to Ming, he now goes to Peter and asked him about any information regarding culture of the countries and how things work in Halkeginia.

* * *

**Albion Imperial Army Outpost...**

**50 miles away from Armond...**

**1645 HRS...**

A soldier clad in simple plate armor with Albion Imperial Army color and armed with spear is guarding a gate.

Every things is quite for the past few days. Ever since the death of Prince Wales and the Royal Family, the Reconquista soon took over the entire country with the recently-crowned Emperor Cromwell. After that, the military received a lot of fund from the revolutionary government and thousands of people had been recruited either as infantry or sailor to man the ships. So far, the first step of Reconquista's plan is done. The second step is on its way.

The soldier sighed. The only things he can only see is trees, birds, perhaps some insects, and something else. There's also some patrols and some people who brings maybe a supply for the outpost.

Suddenly...

"Hey, man. Shift's time in!" Shout another soldier to him.

The soldier then move from his post, replaced by his teammate. The condition in the outpost is boring. The only thing he and his friends did here is guarding either armory, or gate, or watchtower, or something else. Still, at least he doesn't have to get his *** handed over to him and there's a pay albeit small.

"_For Founder's sake, please give us something exciting!_"

Coincidence or not, the soldier had just jinxed the entire outpost.

* * *

**Albion Imperial Army Outpost...**

**2355 HRS... **

At night, the two moons in the sky glow with perfect brilliance like every other nights. And like every other nights, it's quite...except for some footsteps that seem to heading towards the outpost.

In reality, the force of 350 men are stealthily advancing to the outpost with Ming and his PLA team, except Jin, leading the way. Ming chose the night to launch the attack to minimize the chance of them being spotted. Because if just one patrol see a battalion-sized group armed with rifles and swords, they'll immediatelly trigger the alarm.

There's no need to worry about Armond. The village is producing a high quality weapons, so for Reconquista to destroyed it just didn't make sense. They'll either buy or forced Armond to give them the weapons. And the soldiers and mages who attack them were just some loose cannons, so no one is bothering trying to find them...for now.

The outpost is surrounded by a thick foliage which combined by the dark of the night and the "uniform" of the APLF troopers which is any dark-colored clothes make a very good camouflage. Ming personally ordered them to dressed like this. He and his PLA teammates are wearing their standard uniform, except Xi who's also wearing his ghillie suit. The APLF troopers are armed with either Arisaka or Type 99 and sword for CQC. As they become closer and closer, they can see the outpost is lightly guarded. Some of them can see the guards at the watchtowers are having some sleep, indicated by their strange position. Those are something that can be expected, remembering the fact that the outpost never received any attack. Though perhaps they can make an exception for tonight.

As they're within the firing distance of the outpost's gate, Ming orders 30 men with Yuan in charge to go to the other side. The men under Yuan's command are armed with Arisaka and some Type 99. According to an intel Ming's get from informants, which were a villagers who had an excuse of bringing some supply for the outpost, he sent some hours ago, the barracks housing the guards are at the back side of the outpost. By blowing the back side of the outpost, the resulting explosion can either kill or maimed most guards at the outpost, giving them a higher chance to win. One TNT alone is not enough to destroyed the wall due to its thickness, but a lot should can do the job. Another job for Yuan's team is to attack the outpost at its back door and distract most if not all the guards. Then, Lee's team will storm the gate and attack the guards from behind. Overall, the plan is to press the enemy by the attack at the front and the back.

As Yuan's team is getting to their position, Ming orders Lee to take 80 men with him and prepare to storm the gate. Lee's group is armed with Arisaka and Type 99 while the leader is armed with M16A1. When they storm the front, they must take control of the area as fast as possible when the time is come. Ming also orders the machinegunners, which are the troopers who wield Type 99, to attack the mages first, if there's any inside.

Meanwhile, Xi and his 50 men are positioning themselves at an elevated area overlooking the outpost. Their objective is to provide a protection by shooting any guards in case they trying to do something "funny". Xi is using his Mk 14 EBR while his teammates are armed with Arisaka with a scope for better aiming.

The rest of the APLF troopers are waiting at the front with Ming and Qing. Their tasked is to help Lee's team in case they need some help.

After a few minutes preparation, Yuan's team have planted a large amount of TNT at the wall at the back of the outpost in tight cluster.

"[COMMS] This is Yuan. We have planted the TNTs." Report Yuan through radio.

"[COMMS] Solid copy. Detonate it!" Replied Ming.

Yuan the orders an APLF trooper to light the fuse. After the trooper light the fuse and go to safe zone, the TNTs explode, leaving a large hole in the wall. When Yuan's team stepped in, he see that the wall they destroyed is also close to one of the barrack. The explosion blows almost the entire part of the barracto kingdom come, leaving a bodies of dead soldiers or a heavily wounded. The explosion claimed an arms, legs, or live from the victims. After all the troopers get inside, they soon open fire to any guards they can find. Some APLF troopers deliver _coup de grâce _to the guards wounded because of the explosion by using M9 bayonet attached near their rifle's muzzle. As his team keep firing, Yuan can see the result of their trainings. Due to that, the men can shoot with good accuracy and can also quickly reloading their rifle., decreasing the time their're vulnerable to an attack. Yuan then can see a mages are coming from a bigger and looks like nicer barrack. Before he can give any order, the front gate explode, claiming the gate and some guards who are unlucky to be there.

After the gate explode, Lee's team charge in and open fire to any Albionese that are affiliated to Reconquista. After that, the pandemonium broke loose. There are some mages inside the outpost, but all were quickly cut down by rapid-fire from APLF machinegunners before they can even chant their spell. Lee see a mage who managed to escape from the wrath of the LMG and start chanting. He draws his M9 bayonet and throws it at the mage, hitting him at the eye. The mage then fall backwards, finally reaching the end of his life because some lead pass through his head.

After that, the battle soon become a bloody melee. The APLF troopers at the front of the attack formation are charging with sword at their hand while those at the back are using their rifle or LMG to give a greater chance for their comrades to slice or stab the guards. The tactic is a success. The rifle-wielding troopers hit the guards, either killing or wounding them. This allows the sword-wielding troopers to land a killing strike. This tactic was carried out by one of the troopers that Ming taught on the concept of fireteam tactics.

As this event is happening, the guards inside the towers, who were sleeping before, wake up and seeing the event. They then prepare their spear and throw it at the troopers...or at least trying because when they do it, they're head suddenly explode like tomatoes. Xi's team is firing at any and every guards that that revealed themselves on the watchtowers and they're position giving them a good vantage point overlooking the outpost. This allow them to shoot anyone inside the outpost. Rose who also accompanying Xi's team had scored 5 kills, all are headshot, during the sniping which impress Xi.

"_Man, the girl have skill as sniper._" Taught Xi as Rose pull the bolt to eject and put new rounds from the stripper clip.

* * *

**Albion Imperial Army Outpost...**

**0030 HRS... **

After fighting for 35 minutes, the battle is over. The last guard who was fighting ahd been killed. Those who wounded were patched up but taken into custody.

Ming is sitting at the ground at the destroyed front gate while drinking tea he loots from the outpost. Then, he see an APLF trooper is approaching him.

"Commander Ming, Private Qing is requesting your presence." Said the trooper.

"Alright, get me there." Replied Ming.

The trooper then escorts Ming to Qing's position. When they reach it, they see Qing is treating 2 people, a travelers from their clothes. When Qing see Ming, he gives one of the traveler "wait a minute" sign and then approaching Ming.

"Ming, some of our comrades have found these people." Report Qing.

"Interesting." Replied Ming as he approach the duo. When he close to them, both of them turn their attention to him.

"Greeting. I am...Commander Ming Wei of Albion People's Liberation Forces, the leader of the group who were attacking this outpost. My I know who you are?" Said Ming to the duo.

"Ah..yes. My name is Philippus and this is my brother, Culpeper. We are travelers who accidentally annoy the guards and they take us prisoners." Replied a man in brown clothes.

"I told you not to make any experiment until I say you can." Said the man in white clothes.

"Sorry, OK?" Said Philippus.

"May I interrupt?" Ask Ming. The brothers nodded their head in response. "What did you thing about joining us? Rebelling against Reconquista?"

"Sure." "Of course."

"Really? Just like that?" Ask Ming with surprised tone.

"Well...not really. My brother and I lost our father and cousins and uncles thanks to them. So I guess we finally can give them some justice." Explain Culpeper.

"I see. Anyway, may I know what's your occupation, if you have any?"

"I am a botanist, expert in herbalism. Philippus here is an alchemist."

"Affirmative." Ming then see another APLF trooper is approaching him.

"Commander, awaiting order!" State the trooper.

"I want all evidence of the fight cleaned up. I want bullet holes filled up, blood disappear. Overall, I want anything that say there was a fight here disappear. Relay this to Lee, Yuan, and Xi!" Command Ming.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Said the trooper. He then saluted and go away.

Ming looked the APLF trooper as he relay the message to people Ming said he must relay. After that, the PLA people then ordered the rest of the troopers to cleaned up the mess. Ming wants everyone to leave before dawn sets in. They must leave the area ASAP before any Albion Imperial Army patrol find them. If it happens, things will become troublesome.

_Eight minutes later... _

Lee and the APLF troopers accompanying him exited the outpost after they did some cleaning. In fact, the outpost is more looks like have been abandoned than being attacked. They also ransacked the supplies there, giving an impression that the guards inside the outpost looted everything before going AWOL. The gapping hole and a barrack can't be fixed so they made it simply looks like being rammed by placing the battering rams found in the outpost beside the hole. They also did some "re-decoration", making everyone thinks that the guards rammed the wall from the inside. Stealth is the key here.

After everything is settled, the APLF leave the area in perfect order before the sun rises at the horizon.

* * *

**Current Arsenal of Albion People's Liberation Forces (APLF): **

**Arisaka – Standard Infantry Rifle* **

**Type 99 – Squad-Automatic Weapon **

**TNT = Trinitrotoluene – General purpose ordnance, useful in breaching and bomb trap **

**M24 Hand Grenade – Standard Grenade of Albion People's Liberation Forces**

**Swords and M9 Bayonet for melee and CQC situations **

***= Can be equipped with suppressor due to Lee and Jin's modification. **

**More weapons coming up later...**

**I based Rose from Roza Georgiyevna Shanina, a Soviet sniper during World War II, credited with fifty-nine confirmed kills, including twelve soldiers during the Battle of Vilnius. Rose is 19 years old and has bright green eyes and blond hair. She a bit taller than Montmorency and her hair extends up to her shoulder. **

**I am pretty sure it's already clear, but I'll just write it. The commoner soldiers at the outpost only wear thin plate armor, making the 7.7X58 mm Arisaka cartridges more than enough to penetrate it. Not to mention the bullets is fired at less than 300 yards, giving it even more kinetic force when hitting the soldiers. The mages aren't wearing any sort of armor, I am pretty sure you can figure out the rest... **

**The only way for the armor to works, is by making a 76 mm armor, which is a maximum thickness of M4 Sherman tanks's armor. But who wants to wear such a heavy armor? Also, how you're going to attack your opponent with that kind of armor? **

**Another information. CIA Special Activities Division (SAD) is a division in the United States Central Intelligence Agency's (CIA) National Clandestine Service (NCS) responsible for covert operations known as "special activities". Within SAD there are two separate groups, SAD/SOG for tactical paramilitary operations and SAD/PAG for covert political action. The Special Activities Division reports directly to the Deputy Director of the National Clandestine Service. **

**AWOL stands for Absence With Out Leave. **

**Before I forgot, Saito and most of FoZ main cast aren't going to make an appereance anytime soon. They'll be perhaps some "cutscene" but the main focus for now is APLF trying to liberate Albion and its people. **

**One more thing, if you think Japanese weapons is bad, that was just because during WWII, the Japanese was running out of both resource and skilled engineer. **

**If you have suggestion, question, or something to make the story better, feel free to tell me. **

**Review please. **


	4. Growing in Number

**Growing in Number **

**Village of Armond **

**0545 HRS **

At entrance of Armond, Jin stood there, waiting for the APLF forces to return. It has been a lot of hours since they leave the village.

After a few minutes, Jin can see they're back. Ming is leading the group. From what Jin can see, there's a number of troopers who are dragging a big log. These troopers are doing it to erase any trace at the ground like footprints.

"Ming, you guys are back." Said Jin.

"Yes, Jin." Replied Ming simply.

Jin then take a look at the group. He see two people who looks like doesn't come from Armond.

"Care to tell me who are they?" Ask Jin as he point his finger at the duo.

"Them? They're a travelers who lost some of their family members to Reconquista and decided to join us." Answer Ming.

"Care to introduce me?"

"Of course, Jin."

Ming then bring Jin to the travelers. When he managed to get their attention, Ming introduce Jin. "I want you guys to meet my friend Jin Shao; Jin, they are Philippus and Culpeper."

"Nice to meet you." Said Philippus as he shake Jin's hand.

"Same here." Replied Jin.

"Alright, everyone. All of you get a rest for a few hours. Make it worth!" Said Ming to the APLF.

"Sir, yes sir." Replied the APLF troopers with a tired tone.

"Culpeper, Philippus, you better do the same. After this, you guys will have a job." Added Ming.

"No problem, Ming." Replied Culpeper.

* * *

**Armond **

**0845 HRS **

After taking a rest for a few hours, most of APLF members are doing their activity back. The prisoners were taken to the forest overlooking the village for interrogation. When they remembering it, the Chinese soldiers are shivering. There's only one person who interrogate them, and it was Ming Wei. It was only him because he claimed he can do it alone and his tactics are "unusual" and "highly classified". The new members just give an OK sign, but for the PLA soldiers, they said nothing and looks like want to freak out. There's a reasons; before Ming was joining the PLA, he attends a college. Problem is, there's a blank record for what happen between college and the military and the time is quite long, at least five years. The other reason is because Ming once managed to get some information from captured GLA soldiers. But for some reason, the soldiers later attack the guards even though they knew it will be futile. Many Chinese soldiers believe those soldiers committed "suicide by cop".

"_Poor guys._" Though the Chinese soldiers.

Currently, the APLF only have 600 men, not enough to face the Reconquista in open battle. It doesn't require a genius to know what happen if they meet each other at open battle. The APLF need to find a way to gain support from the oppressed people.

Near the forest of Armond (the one where there isn't a Chinese "interrogating" some poor souls), by the order of their commander, the APLF have built some Tunnel networks based from the GLA's. Because the Tunnel network is practically just a "tunnel", it's quite easy to make. However, unlike the GLA's that connected with each other and used as transportation, this network are more like an entrance to an underground silos where the APLF created their weapons, ammunition, and explosives. They also used it to store their weapons. The silos have been designed so that it'll be comfortable enough for the blacksmiths to keep working. With its underground nature and natural camo netting from the surrounding forest, it'll be hard and close to impossible to find it from far. Heck, Lee even bet that Reconquista is too stupid to think about it.

Currently, Lee is having a conversation with Peter at the latter's house.

"So, we're going to have a revolution. I hope the Founder will not cast his judgement on us." Said Peter.

"Mr. Peter, it is human nature and action that decide his fate, not by some maniac who decided to play god." After Lee saying that, he have something in his mind. "Sir, how many years have passes since this Founder guy created the system?"

"If I am not wrong, at least 5,000 years."

"Well, that's more than enough."

"What do you mean?" Ask Peter with confused voice.

"You see, from where I come from there's a religion called Christianity that is similar but different from yours. That religion took only 1,500 years to be corrupted."

"So, what happen?"

"A man named Martin Luther decided to reform the religion. The Pope and other clergymen obviously, doesn't like him. I'll skip most of the events because of how long is it, but the point is, there's a war between the christians who support the Pope called Catholic and christians who against the Pope called Protestant."

"And then?"

"After years of fighting, everyone decided to stop the war. In the end, there's two type of Christianity, Catholic and Protestant. There's actually some others but let's just leave it."

"So, what's the difference between them?"

"Nothing, except over the office and authority of the Pope, how one is saved, etc."

Lee and Peter keep talking about other things; among them about Peter's past.

"You know, I am surprised to find how very open-minded and assertive you are, Lee. Very different then when I was you're age."

"I just did what I though was right. By the way Mr. Peter, you said that there's a village that will be more than happy to help us?"

"Yes, the village of Vetern. The village elder over there and my old friend, Ernesto, most time talking about the inhuman system of the government. I am pretty sure you can convince him to join us."

"Can you tell me more about Vetern?"

"The population of Vetern is five times of Armond. The villagers are mostly a farmers."

"Farmers? From where I come from, we managed to overthrown the corrupt government using an army of farmers and workers."

"All is good, then."

* * *

**Forest near Armond **

**1215 HRS **

At the forest, Culpeper and Qing are searching for some herbs. So far, they manage to found a few.

"Hey, Culp, isn't that betel?" Said Qing as he point at the said plant.

"Let me see." Replied Culpeper as he approach the plant. "You're right, it is."

Culpeper then plucks some of the leaves and put it at some sort of container made from leather. They then continue they search for herbs.

"Say Qing, from how you speak and I once see you teach the soldiers what you called 'first aid', are you a doctor?" Ask Culpeper.

"Yes, I once studied at Capital University of Medical Sciences, one of the top academic medical institutions in my country."

"And yet you're a soldier."

"Right. There's a great war from where I come from. When I served in the army, they noticed my talent as a medic and decided to post me as one."

"And medic is...?"

"There's a lot of meaning of it, but in my case is a soldier with a specialist in medicine and first aid. Though most if not all soldiers knows how to do it, medics is the master of it."

"I see. Hey look, tumeric!" Said Culpeper as he point the plant.

"I see it too. Let's take it."

* * *

**Outskirt of Vetern **

**1520 HRS **

Two men can be seen riding on a cart that being pulled by a donkey with another one reining it. All three of them wear a clothing of commoner typically seen in the villages and cities of Albion. The cargo of the cart can't be seen because it's being covered by a sheet.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Captain?" Ask Xi which turns out to be one the commoners.

"Don't worry about it. You should worry about how we can convince them to joind us." Replied Ming.

"Beside, after they see what we have, it'll be a walk in the park." Added Ming with a confident tone.

"Whatever you said." Said Xi.

Few moments later, they arrived inside the village after for some minutes seeing the farm fields of Vetern. Just like what Peter said, there's a lot of people at here, more than at Armond. The houses however are no difference; created from stone and only have one floor.

The cart then finally stop in front of a house.

"This is should be where Ernesto, the village elder's live." State Ming. "Am I right?"

"Yes, you are, Commander." Replied the last commoner; an APLF trooper.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ask Xi as he approach the door.

Xi then knock the house's door while Ming and the trooper bring a rectangular wooden crate. Then the door is open and the trio are greeted by an old man as old as Peter.

"Good evening, Mr. Ernesto. I have something to talk about." Said Ming as he leave the trooper, who turns out having a difficult to carrying the crate alone.

Ernesto inspects the three of them. Ming can see that his eyes are the eyes of veteran.

"Come in. I have a feeling you'll tell something good." Replied Ernesto.

* * *

**Roads near the "Deserted" Outpost **

**1500 HRS **

A group of 12 Reconquista's foot soldiers and a pair of mages is doing a patrol near the outpost. After their leader, Lord Kewell, found it deserted, he demanded that everyone, and he means _everyone_ to find those deserters.

So far, they found nothing. They had been searching at the same place for 25 minutes and still found nothing. They decided to start searching at another place, but before they can do that, they see something at the road.

A bag full. Of. Gold. Coins.

For the group, it's really suspicious. Because they already searching through the road for 25 minutes and only now they see the bag.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt." Said a mage as he approach the bag.

There's nothing he need to worry about. He have magic. How things can go wrong for him?

Well...

CLIK

He heard that noise when he's right in front of the bag. Before he can do anything, a board hit his body. However, at the board, there's a lot of iron spikes that right now are inside his body.

"SIR!"

The other mage and 3 foot soldiers then run at the heavily wounded mage. That decision cost them their...

CLIK

The first mage was lucky because the other trap have another trigger. He active the first one, while his comrades active the second and last one. Suddenly, a large board also with a lot of iron spikes fall at the mage and 3 foot soldiers's position. The remaining soldiers become shocked when the board impaled their leader and friends.

BANG BANG BANG

RATATATATA

Out of nowhere, a large number of hot leads implanted themselves inside the remaining soldiers. After a few moment, another group soldiers emerged. They're soldiers of APLF.

Sergeant Alex is one of the new officer in APLF. He take a look at the result of their trap and let out a whistle. Despite its brutality, the booby traps proved to be effective. He really want to learn more booby traps from them.

"Alright boys, the day is almost over. Let's get back." Alex then realize there's something he forgot. He approach the mage which is the first victim. Finding he's still breathing, Alex pull out his sword and stabs the mage at his heart.

"Almost forgot, let's get rid the bodies and traps." Added Alex while letting out a grin.

* * *

**Vetern **

**1530 HRS **

"A revolution? Well, young man. Tell me what makes you thing you can go against the Reconquista!" Said Ernesto.

"I know you're going to say that. Comrades, show him what we have." Replied Ming.

Xi and the trooper then open the crate. Ernesto eyes become wide when he see the content; there's muskets which looks like having a modification and the other ones which also have a box there over it between the trigger and the barrel.

"What do you think? We have the weapons, right now we only need people to used them. So, what's your decision?" Said Ming.

Ernesto then regain his composure. First, he thinks about a reason to join the rebellion. He remember the time when he received dishonorably discharge just because some noble accused him of something without a good proof. He also dislike both Reconquista and the Royal Family. Both are inept and corrupt down to the last member. Right now, he have a chance to get his revenge for the shame he got.

Ernesto let out a sigh before answering.

"I will. In fact, many people in this village are willing to join provided you have something to convince them. Many of them are tired with the corrupted government system." Said Ernesto.

"We have." Replied Ming with only those two simple words.

"Good. By the way, can you tell me more about this weapons?"

"Of course. First, the musket." Said Ming as he grabs a rifle. "This is actually an improvised musket called rifle."

"Do they work like musket?"

"Yes. But for reloading, you don't need to do all those freaking stuff." Replied Ming as he pretending what people usually do to reload a musket. "Instead, you just need to insert the ammunition called cartridge to this Arisaka, the name of this rifle."

"Can you show me a cartridge?" Ask Ernesto.

Xi then pick a stripper clip, toss him at Ming, and the latter gives it at Ernesto.

"The ones created from lead is the cartridges while the metal one is called stripper clip. You can use it to reload five cartridges at the same time."

Ernesto is taking a look at the cartridge. Just from the shape he knows that this thing is a lot more deadlier than the metal ball. Also, remebering that they and their weapons are coming from Armond, which is known for their high quality weapons, is more than enough to convince him how good the weapons are. Although the fact that the current government doesn't know about this is kinda surprising.

"What about the one with the box?"

"This one..." Ming then grabs the LMG "...is called light machine gun. Its name is Type 99. You just need to keep pulling the trigger for this thing to work. In order to reload, you just need to get rid of the box and install another one." Said Ming.

"How effective they are?"

"To put it simply, I never saw a mage who have a chance to chant a spell if got his by one."

Ming's right. Practically, if you got his by a firearm, there's a few seconds where you doing nothing but holding the pain. In military, that's enough for your opponent to finish you.

Ernesto start thinking to slap himself because it must be a dream. He cancel it because although it sounds too good to be true, he knows that this isn't a dream. So, he's going to join a rebellion where he will use the most advanced weapons he ever see. Ernesto wants to know is the guy in from of him is actually the reincarnation of the Founder who, after seeing how corrupt the world has become, decided to change it.

"No, I am not. And no, I don't read your mind. It's written all over your face." Said Ming with bored tone.

That makes sense.

"Alright. The men of this village and I will be joining your liberation army. You can count on that." Said Ernesto.

"That's good to hear. I want the men to have some training especially using melee weapons. They'll start learning at how to use the new weapons after we send more." Replied Ming.

"That's a piece of cake. I used to be a soldier."

"Well, we better leave, Captain. Before one of those f**k**s are coming here." Said Xi.

"See you later then. Oh, and tell Peter I say hello." Said Ernesto.

Ming nodded in response, and with that, he and his comrades leave the house. They however, leave the weapons.

Ernesto take another look at the weapons. He can feel an excitement rose up in him. It has been decades since he wields a weapon. Now, he's going to do it. Along with that, liberating Albion from those goddamned Reconquista. He can't wait for his "first" battle after decades.

* * *

**And another chapter is complete. **

**BTW, remember those booby traps the APLF set? It based on the trap the Viet Cong used; except Viet Cong used bamboo instead of iron for the spikes. So, a little spoiler; APLF have a tendency to use a booby trap. **

**Expect more brutal booby traps in the latter chapters. **


	5. Flame of Revolution

**Flame of Revolution **

**Forest near Albion Garrison Base **

**1115 HRS **

Three men in commoner drab clothing are watching the base's wall.

"What do you think?" Ask Commoner #1 to one of his friend.

"Aaa...from how its look, the only things that can break it is magic or cannon." Replied Commoner #2.

"I see. Remind me, why are we doing this?"

"Because we're going to attack this place at night. It's time for some payback."

The two then realize that only both of them who are talking. They then take a look at the third commoner, who is busy writing something at a small book (notebook).

"Done yet?" Ask the first.

"Wait for a moment.." Replied the third as he keeps writing. "Done. Let's get away from here."

Before they really get away, they erased every tracks they leave in the area.

* * *

**Field at Vetern **

**1155 HRS **

"Come on, maggots! I know you can do better than that!"

Ernesto is currently watching the training of the people of Vetern. Because most of the people of Vetern is a farmer, they have a lot of equipment that can chop some plants. Or in this case, fleshes and bones.

Ernesto then give a sign to other person to watch the training. After the person gets it, Ernesto goes to the other part of the field. There, some of the men are got a training for handling a rifle by some instructors from Armond.

One of them fired the rifle and missed.

"Do you aim it?" Ask the instructor.

"Eeerr, aim?"

"Huh, I already told you to used the iron sights."

"I...forgot."

"Alright, you fool. Listen to me carefully; You see the target?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, make sure that the front and rear sights aligned with your line of sight."

"OK...done it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now fire it."

DOR

"Let's see. Ahh, good job. You hit it."

"OK. Now what next."

"Prepare the next shot."

"How to do it again?"

"You have got to be kidding me."

Ernesto chuckled at the somewhat stupidity of the recruit. It kinda remind him about the day when his instructor told him how to swing a sword the right way.

Then, Ernesto see a cart. It's guarded by two people armed with rifle, meaning that they are from Armond. Ernesto decided to approached them, wants to hear about the latest update as fast as he can.

"Good day, sir." Said a APLF soldier while also gives a salute.

Ernesto return the salute. "Good day for you too, young man. Tell me, what's inside the cart?"

"Wait for a minute, sir."

The soldier goes to the cart. After a few moments, he returns with what's in there. It is some kind of stick with what you can say a metal bag at one of the tip.

"This is Model 24 stick hand grenade, or M24 grenade for short. This will be our standard hand grenade. However, unlike the other nations army, this will be standard to almost all kind of soldiers, meaning that they won't be any grenadiers. Although I am pretty sure that we know that grenadiers are rare at all army." Explain the soldier.

"So we will be the first fighting forces where grenade is a standard? I am impressed. Can you teach me and my friends how to used one?" Said Ernesto.

"Of course, sir."

* * *

**Village of Armond **

**1300 HRS **

Inside one of the building, Philippus is making some sort of substance. Few hours ago, Ming asked him to make a really flammable liquid and inextinguishable by water or even making the water intensified the flames.

After hearing the order, Philippus returned to his lab and start making the liquid. So far, after a series of failure, he used oil to make it inextinguishable by water because oil is lighter than water, alcohol to make it flammable, and some other things. The things is so many that he must write it down...or rather because he's lazy in remembering it. Philippus pours the substance to a bowl of water. He then lightened it, and the result is what he expected; the substance is on fire and the water did nothing to it.

There's a knock at the door. Philippus approach it and open the door. It was Ming who then enter the building.

"Hi there, Philip. Nice to see you're well. So, how about it?" Ask Ming.

"If you are referring to the substance, it's ready." Answer Philippus as he pointed at the burning bowl.

"Wow, that really work. This is for you." Ming then give Philippus a bread.

Philippus take it and start eating it. "So, what do you want to do with it?"

"We're going to used it at those imperialist b*st*rds. This substance will give them terror."

"I agree. I once accidentally burned a mouse with it." Comment Philippus. "What's the name for the substance?"

"It will be called 'Albionese Fire'." Said Ming.

* * *

**Peter's House **

**1400 HRS **

Ming, Lee, Xi, and Peter are currently planning their next assault. Their target is the garrison base at least 200 miles from Vetern. The assault will be carried out at night, just like the previous assault.

At the table in front of them is a map of the Island of Albion. They must plan their assault carefully if they to have a chance to success.

"Our target is a large Albion Imperial Army Garrison at least 200 miles east of Vetern. Considering that, we need a lot of men to conquer that place. Fortunately, the old man Ernesto has decided that he along with the citizens of Vetern will join the battle." Explain Ming.

"Can we count on it?" Ask Lee.

"I have seen the eyes of the man; that was the eyes of a veteran soldier. Plus the citizens are farmers. So we can count on it." Answer Xi.

"Anyway, our plan is to deploy our men in Vetern and joined our comrades. Now, while we have controlled the way there, how do we moved our men from Vetern to the garrison without being spotted?" Ask Ming.

"That's easy. On the way to the garrison, there's an abandoned path called Snaefell pass. Also, the pass is a bit sunk making it look like a trench and wide enough to let at least 60 men to pass there without problem any time." Said Peter.

"That's good. I already have a plan for our battle formation thanks to the information our scouts gave. But what about the new cannon? Where's the right place to positioned it?" Said Ming.

"Don't worry. At the end of the Snaefell pass is a mountain that share the same name, Snaefell. The mountain is overlooking the base, giving us a perfect view to attack it using cannon. We also have no need to worry about the Albionese inside because they leave the mountain alone. The mountain is also covered in a thick foliage which makes anyone who attack from there have no problem in hiding. Even more good news is that the important buildings like armory and barracks are in clear view." Added Peter.

Ming absorbs the newly acquired information. If the APLF attack the base without a plan, they'll be slaughtered. The base is also protected by high fortified towers and thick walls. Fortunately, he can turn the enemy advantage to disadvantage.

"Currently, there are at least 750 soldiers inside and about 150 of them are mages, correct?" Ask Ming. Peter nodded.

"Now that makes thing easier. Time for the real plan." Comment Ming.

Ming point his finger at the icon of the garrison.

"We can only attack the garrison if we managed to bypass the walls. We need to deploy our cannon here." Ming point his finger at the icon of the mountain's ridges. "As you can see, the ridges are long enough for us to set eight cannons there. The position of the ridges allow use to attack the enemy position without doing the old way siege."

"But won't the cannons to heavy to be moved there?" Ask Xi.

"No, it won't. The cannons are based from Type 87 82mm Mortar. They're light enough to be moved around but also strong enough to give enemy chaos." Replied Lee.

"Excellent. Our men will surround the base from all sides, giving no way for our enemy to escape or flanking. Our scouts said that they didn't see any sign of dragon knights, which means they're won't be any air support for the Imperial. All of them are currently here."

Ming point his finger at the City of Portsmouth which is very far away from Armond and Vetern.

"All of the knights are there for the preparation of the invasion of Tristain. Portsmouth is, without doubt, too far to gives any help. The overall of the plan is this; the first shot will be delivered by our mortar. Their main targets are the expensive-looking structures which I believe where those mages are, remembering mages equals nobles. Nobles are capable of using spells so taking them out is top priority. The range of their spells are too short to attack our mortar. After all HVTs are gone, we send our men in to wipe out the remaining Imperials. The enemy likely won't anticipate any kind of attack remembering that the remaining armed forces of the previous regime are wiped out. This will be a perfect moment to strike." Said Ming.

As the time passed, Ming, Xi, Lee, and Peter keep discussing the plan.

* * *

**Village of Vetern **

**2200 HRS **

Ernesto and his men are waiting for the arrival of the main forces. In just a span of day, Ernesto managed to instill in the concept of military discipline. The people of Vetern are waiting in square formations. Although they not fully trained, they're at least good enough to finish the job and survive. During the training with rifle, machine gun, and grenade, the men were pleased with the new weapon and show eagerness in going to battle.

Though the grenade was quite problematic. Most of them tend to forgot what was that and think that was a mini club. And one got injured because he throws it too late.

"They are here!" Said a man as he pointed a direction.

Ernesto looked at the direction. He can see a large crowd of men and number of carts. The men are all wearing armor and helmet but the he is unfamiliar with the design. When the men reached the village, Ernesto see Peter among the men and also wearing the armor and helmet. He also see Ming and Xi wearing a completely different kind of uniform along with three other guys.

"Mr. Ernesto, we brought up a large amount of armors and helmets for the men here. Have them wear it." Said Ming.

"I understand." Replied Ernesto.

After all men from Vetern wear their armor and helmet and also armed themselves with either rifle or machine gun, grenades, and bayonet, Ming ordered the Albion People's Liberation Forces to move.

* * *

**Albion Garrison Base**

**2350 HRS **

The APLF arrived at their intended location after sneaking their way through the Snaefell pass. Just like what Peter said, the pass is deep enough to conceal them and big enough to let a large number of men to move at once.

Ming have split the APLF in two; the main forces and the support forces.

The main forces consist of 1,000 men split into four groups, each have 250 men. Each group covered the walls and entrances of the rectangular shaped base. The groups are lead by Ernesto, Peter, Lee, and Yuan. Ernesto's company will take the front entrance, Peter's the rear, Lee's left, and Yuan's right. All four companies are ordered to attack at the same time to give maximum damage to the enemy once the bombardment is finished.

The support forces consist of 200 men and positioned and Snaefell mountain. Xi will lead the forces of 30 snipers while the remaining men will either man or guarded the mortars. The blacksmiths back at Armond managed to create a total of 22 Type 87 Mortar. This artillery is so light that you only need to set it up on a wheeled carriage or disassemble it during the travel and assemble it back at the warzone in order to move it around. It took the men ten minutes to assemble the mortars.

Ming and Qing are accompanying the support forces. An APLF trooper then come to them.

"All mortars are ready to fire. Awaiting orders." Report the trooper.

"Let me guess; used the frag shells in the salvos?" Ask Qing.

"Yes." Answer Ming.

"You heard the general. Tell the artillery crew to used the frag shells in the salvos!" Said Qing.

"Yes, commander!" Said the trooper as he gives a salute.

Ming watched as the mortar crews are loading the guns. Ming looked at his wristwatch for a few seconds. He took one last look at the mortars before giving the order.

"ALL MORTARS, FIRE!"

With just those words, all 22 mortars open fire to the base below. Within the next few seconds, the base is engulfed with flames.

* * *

**The Front Entrance of the Base **

Ernesto watched in satisfaction as the base is bombarded. Although he can't see what happens inside, he can at least hears the sound of the screaming soldiers. He can imagine what will happen if someone is somewhere near the landing zone of the shell or worse...right at the middle of it. The result will be gory but he didn't care about that.

* * *

**Inside the Base **

Due to the bombardment, Albion's soldiers are running wildly in any direction they can get. This action is futile because each them a shell hit its target, it'll took more than one soldier. The fragmentation shells proved to be effective in wiping out infantry forces. Most soldiers tend to bump with each other and the armor they wear do nothing to stop the shrapnel which passes it like a needle cutting through cotton.

At one of the noble's quarter, Sir Kewell, the leader of the base inside, is awaken by the sound of explosion. He immediately wear his armor and get his sword wand. Once he outside, he's surprised by what he see. The base is under attack by artillery. Without doubt, he barked his order to the nearest Albion's soldiers.

"All men. Man your battle stations! Kill those b*st*rds!"

Before one of them can give a reply, a shell hit a place near them. Kewell used his magic to protect himself by summoning a wind. Although he managed to protect himself, he can see that all soldiers are dead because of the shell. Most of them are not in good shape.

Just then, a soldier with a limp is approaching him.

"Sir, Colonel Edward and most of other nobles were killed by the artillery strike." Said the soldier as he fall down.

This infuriated Kewell. How he can't predict this attack?

In order to minimize losses and perform a counter attack, he gives another order.

"Men, open the gates! Kill the b*st*rds!"

The remaining soldiers immediately complied and open the gate.

They won't do it if only they know what is outside.

* * *

**The Snaefell Mountain **

"EVERYONE CEASED FIRE!"

Ming gives this order after he see the gates are opening. The crews complied the order.

"Now it is time for bar fight."

* * *

**Albion Base's Left Gate **

The imperial soldiers inside managed to open the gate, however they then hear a shout.

"THROW IT!"

It was Lee who gives the order. As soon as he gives it, his men throw their M24 Grenades. The grenades hit the imperial soldiers, who confused at why they are throwing sticks, before exploding. The explosions kill a lot of imperial soldiers.

Lee's company then switched to their rifle and let out a volley of gunfires. The devastating volley of high speed leads riddled the remaining soldiers who are not killed by the explosions. The soldiers are dead before they hit the floor. Lee then report the newest situation.

"[COMMS] This is D Company, we have took out all soldiers who tried to get away through our position."

"[COMMS] Affirmative D Company. Be ready for another wave of soldiers." Replied Ming.

"[COMMS] Roger that. D Company out."

* * *

**Albion Base's Front Gate **

The Albion forces inside managed to get out the base. However, they're going to meet death in another way.

Much to their horror, in front of them is lines of APLF troopers aiming their rifles. The front row are kneeling while the ones on their back are on their feet.

"FIRE!"

At Ernesto's order, the men shoot their rifles, killing a large number of soldiers. They switched the round using the bolt before letting out another volley of fire. This time the remaining soldiers are killed.

Ernesto then draws out his sword, point it at the gate, and let out an order.

"CHARGE!"

* * *

**Inside Albion Base **

The situation inside is not good for the imperial side. The APLF managed to gain foot inside the base and start shooting any imperials they can fine. The surviving mages are trying to create a spells but they are killed by the APLF's snipers. Some imperials are in CQB with some APLF troopers, however their morale has already plummeted and they lost their will to fight, making the trooper can execute an easy kill.

Sir Kewell just can't believe his luck. He doesn't have any experience in leading an army and the only reason he joined the military is so that he can gain fame. The only reason he become a high-ranking officer is because he's noble, but that doesn't mean he's good at making strategies and all those things. In short, he's doomed in this accursed base.

Kewell is about to create a spell when suddenly someone shoot his hand. He let go the sword wand and hold his hand in pain. Just then, an APLF officer grabbed him by the neck. It is Ernesto.

"I don't know you, but I can tell you that because you're the officer and a mage, you're as good as dead."

After giving him his words, Ernesto shoved an M24 Grenade as much as he can inside Kewell's mouth. Ernesto then pull the pin, pushed Kewell to the ground, and run away. Before Kewell can pull it out, the grenade explode, destroying his face.

* * *

**Inside Albion Base **

**0300 HRS **

The fight has now end. The APLF suffered no casuality in the battle. All around the now captured base, the APLF troopers are searching the base, trying to find any hiding enemy. After two hours of searching, they didn't find any. It seems that all imperial soldiers are killed during their assault at the base. The bodies of the deceased imperials are collected in one place and stacked like a log. They stacked 450 bodies while the rest are destroyed by the mortars bombardment or sheer volume of fire from APLF troopers.

Within the next hour, the sun irradiate its morning rays on the garrison base as the flame inside are being suppressed by the APLF. The flames burning the base have been suppressed...but the flame of the new brewing revolution is just burning up with more intensity with each second...and fueled by the hate and desire to break free from the accursed social system that is the source of all their miseries.

* * *

**New Weapons of the Albion People's Liberation Forces: **

**Model 24 Stick Hand Grenade – Standard Hand Grenade **

**Type 87 82mm Mortar** **– Light Artillery **

**Albionese Fire – Napalm (Still in Prototype) **

**If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me **

**Review please **


End file.
